


we could live for the dangerous

by tinymark (lumoon33)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Teasing, idolverse, its obvious they are Getting there, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/tinymark
Summary: Mark lifts his hands and places them on Donghyuck’s shoulders, slowly, as if he’s giving him time to stop and run away if he wants to. Donghyuck isn’t going anywhere but down.(or mark gets fed up of donghyuck trying to kiss his cheek, so he does the most logical thing to stop him: kisses him full on the lips)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 33
Kudos: 854





	we could live for the dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello again!  
> i know i said i didnt have time to write right now, i also said i wasnt going to write until i was done w my final exams, but guess what? the only thing im good at is procrastination, so here we are.
> 
> this was inspired by the spoiler night vlive 127 did and by donghyuck posing as if he was going to kiss mark's cheek at the end. also there's this video going around where it seems like haechan really did kiss mark during the vlive, tho u cant see shit bc jaehyun blocks all of it. we dont know if haech actually did it, but for the sake of this fic we're gonna assume it happened.
> 
> OKAY THAT'S ALL  
> i hope u enjoy this!!! english isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes
> 
> xxx

A smug smirk curls up the corner of Donghyuck’s lips as soon as the camera stops recording. Everyone is getting up and getting rid of the ridiculous headbands, trying to tidy up the room a little bit before they exit, but he stays on the couch, eyes trained on Mark’s face, focused on the small frown between his eyebrows.

He’s staring down at his phone, typing something, and Donghyuck is aware he is ignoring him purposefully. He can read it in the tense lines of Mark’s broad shoulders, in the way his lower lip is sticking out a little, the way it always does when he’s annoyed.

“Mark hyung,” Donghyuck whines in his high-pitched baby voice, the one he knows gets into Mark’s nerves. “Are you mad at me?” he leans closer, rubs his shoulder against Mark’s softly. His smug smirk turns into a wide pleased smile when Mark makes an irritated sound in his throat and pushes against him, trying to get him to move away but failing miserably.

“Stop it, Haechan,” Mark mumbles, eyes still focused on his phone, his frown getting deeper.

Donghyuck would consider stopping if it wasn’t painfully obvious that Mark doesn’t really want him to. He could easily push him away, get up and leave the room, the way all the other members are doing right now. But, instead, he chooses to sit there, his shoulder pressed up to Donghyuck’s chest, pretending to ignore him while all the tense lines of his body are screaming for attention. Donghyuck can read him like an open book, a familiar one, wrinkled for all the times he’s flipped through it, his favorite lines highlighted in bright green ink.

“What did I do wrong?” he asks, feigning innocence, stretching the last syllable. He’s perfectly aware of why Mark is acting the way he is, so Donghyuck decides to do it again. He runs his tongue over his lips before he puckers them, leaning closer to Mark, not enough to kiss, but close enough for Mark to hear the kissing sounds he’s making. “Don’t be mad at me,” me whines again, voice a little lower now, blowing a kiss right into Mark’s ear.

“That’s exactly what you did wrong!” Mark throws his phone to the side of the couch and uses both hands to push Donghyuck away, put there’s no real effort into it. “You can’t do stuff like this at times like this!”

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck widens his eyes in fake confusion, he has to press his lips tight together to stop the laughter from bubbling out.

He knows what Mark means, he can still feel the heat fluttering in the tip of his stomach from when he leaned closer in the middle of the live stream, his lips ghosting softly over Mark’s cheek. He pulled away fast, Mark didn’t even have time to push him away, he just stared at Donghyuck with bright shocked eyes and an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck.

“You can’t just-” Mark is turning around to face him now, round eyes and flushed cheeks and his hands twitching in front of him, flexing his fingers like he always does when he’s nervous. “You can’t go kissing me around on camera! It’s dangerous!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him, because how is a peck on the cheek dangerous? And then a small smile finds its way into his lips, because Mark did say _on camera_.

He scoots closer, filled up with a new found confidence, shoves his face right into Mark’s personal espace, so close their noses almost touch. Mark goes cross eyed trying to keep the eye contact.

“You’re being so dramatic,” Donghyuck says, and his voice comes out a little shaky because of the closeness, but he chooses to ignore it. “No one saw,” he shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a half smile. He doesn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes fall to his lips before he’s pushing Donghyuck away again.

“Well, they could have!” Mark looks around the room, shoulders falling down, a bit more relaxed when he realizes they are alone in the filming set. The sickening white light makes him look paler than usual, the blush on his cheeks more prominent than ever. Donghyuck really wants to place his lips there, feel the warmth against his mouth.

“Stop acting as if you didn’t like it,” he complains as he presses himself to Mark’s side one more time, puckering his lips and making even louder sounds this time.

“God, you’re so annoying,” Mark brings a hand to Donghyuck’s cheek, pushes to force him to turn his face away, but Donghyuck goes back to the same place, making sure to keep getting louder. “Why would I like it? It’s dangerous,” Mark keeps talking, fishing his phone from between the cushions to keep his hands busy with something.

But Donghyuck knows so much better. He doesn’t miss the way Mark swallow hard as he presses against his shoulder again, the way his Adam’s apple bobs nervously. The flush on Mark’s cheeks is starting to spread down his neck. His fingers fidget with his phone, but he isn’t typing anything into it.

“That’s exactly why you like it,” Donghyuck says, and he surprises himself with the tone of his voice, low and raspy and with no trace of the amusement from just a few seconds ago.

An electrified tension fills up the room, the kind that always shows up between him and Mark. It’s tight and hot and so thick, it’s almost tangible. It settles between Donghyuck’s lungs, spreads something warm and ticklish all across his belly. Mark can feel it too, Donghyuck reads it on the way he sticks his lower lip between his teeth and peels at the already chapped skin. He doesn’t push Donghyuck away, not this time.

Usually, this suffocating feeling is what makes Donghyuck back off. It gets too much, hitches his breath in his throat and makes him a little light headed. And Mark is too much of an awkward mess to do anything but act as if any of this is ever happening. But today, with Mark’s cheeks crimson red under the plastic white lights, Donghyuck is feeling brave. 

He puckers his lips one more time, and get close enough to touch. He ghosts his lips over Mark’s cheek, just a small caress, barely there, but it still makes him gasp. Donghyuck pulls back for a second, staring at the way Mark’s mouth falls open. Then he’s pressing a loud, hard kiss to Mark’s cheek.

“Stop it,” Mark complains, his voice all high pitched, almost strangled.

Donghyuck waits a single beat to reply, “stop me”.

He’s ready to go in again, lips already pressed together for an even louder kiss. But, then, there are warm, sweaty hands against his cheeks, and a cold, chapped mouth crashes against his.

It’s over far too fast. Donghyuck barely has time to register the puff of Mark’s breath over his face; or the way his long eyelashes fan over his cheeks when he’s got his eyes scrunched shut; or the way Mark’s thumbs stroke his cheeks softly as he presses against his lips hard, as if he’s trying to make a point but trying to be gentle about it. Because he’s Mark fucking Lee, and he’s nothing but nice.

Mark pulls away too fast, doesn’t give Donghyuck any time to let his own eyes fall shut and let himself melt into the sweetness of it all. Two seconds and he’s scrambling backwards, patting the couch to look for his phone blindly as his eyes jump all over the room, looking at everything but at the boy sat next to him.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how much time he stays still. He just stares at Mark, so confused and overwhelmed he can’t even find anything to say. It’s such a foreign feeling, being rendered speechless by Mark, when it’s always the other way around.

He’s allowed himself toy with the idea of something like this ever happening, and he's always imagined Mark bolting afterwards. He could see it so clearly in his mind, Mark running out of the room all flustered and panicking.

But Mark is still there. He’s given up trying to find his phone, he’s sitting way too upright to be comfortable, twisting his fingers in the hem of his hoodie, cheeks so red Donghyuck is sure they burn to the touch. He’s all awkward and clearly nervous and avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes, but he’s there nonetheless, and that’s the only thing that matters.

“You kissed me,” Donghyuck says, and he’s relieved when he realizes his voice sounds amused. Mark deflates next to him, as if all the tension is leaving his body all at once at the realization that Donghyuck isn’t mad at him. Donghyuck can feel his own mouth turning upwards into a smirk, his belly tickling with a familiar warmth.

“Shut up,” Mark says, tiny and annoyed and so embarrassed, it makes Donghyuck chuckle.

“You fucking kissed me,” he repeats, louder, full of disbelief and delight.

Mark turns around to face him. He looks more annoyed than embarrassed now, his eyebrows all wrinkled up and his mouth turned downwards, dangerously close to a pout. He’s so fucking cute, Donghyuck wants to laugh.

“You were being annoying,” Mark states, and it’s such a ridiculous excuse, Donghyuck has to scoff. Mark gets even redder, if possible.

“Oh, so me being annoying makes you wanna kiss me?” Donghyuck mocks, shaking his head a little as he gets closer again, up into Mark’s personal space. The soft feeling in his belly keeps bubbling up, up, up his chest, and he know it shows in his cheeks, they are probably rosy red, matching Mark’s blush.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” There’s no actual heat to Mark’s words. And the little credibility he could had dissipates when he makes no move to push Donghyuck away. His eyes fall from Donghyuck’s eyes to his lips, and his frown deepens.

Donghyuck can’t stop the pleased smile that sneaks into his mouth, and he runs his tongue along his bottom lip, deriveratedly slow. Mark follows the movement. Donghyuck’s chest burns.

“Am I being annoying now?” He pushes his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout, and is mesmerized by the way Mark’s mouth falls open, blatantly staring.

He feels so hot all over. The tension is falling over him like humid hot summer weather, the hoodie he’s wearing feels sandpaper rough against his skin and he has to rub his sweating palms against his sweatpants as he waits for an answer, heart beating so out of control he can feel it up in his throat.

Mark drags his eyes back up Donghyuck’s face before he replies, voice all hoarse and low, “incredibly so”.

Donghyuck swallows hard, trying to drown the nervousness. It doesn’t work, his voice still trembles when he replies through a small smile, eyebrows raised, teasing.

“Maybe I deserve a kiss, then.”

Mark doesn’t reply, doesn’t kiss him, either. He lifts his hands and places them on Donghyuck’s shoulders, slowly, as if he’s giving him time to stop and run away if he wants to. Donghyuck isn’t going anywhere but down.

He goes with it when Mark pushes on his shoulders, easily and pliantly, until his back is flat against the couch, his head resting on one of the big plushies they had lying around there. And Mark goes down with him, shuffles until he’s got both knees on the couch, squirms one leg between Donghyuck’s until he’s hovering over him, and settles there.

It’s only then when Mark finally kisses him.

It’s slow at first, tentative and careful. Mark’s lips brush against his mouth so softly, such a contrast to how rough they are from the amount of biting he’s done to his own skin. Donghyuck’s a little breathless for the tenderness of it, he feels himself blush all over, the feeling so overwhelming but so nice it paints his skin red.

He feels almost vulnerable, lying there underneath Mark, pinned down to the couch by Mark’s body, both of his arms in the sides of Donghyuck’s head. But it doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all, he doesn’t have the need to hide and cover himself. It’s the total opposite. Want runs through his veins with such force, he wants to lay himself bare and allow Mark to read every line of his body, feel everything, uncover him slowly.

It’s kind of scary, the amount of trust he has for the boy on top of him, the need to know and being known. Suddenly, the soft, closed mouthed kisses Mark keeps pressing against his lips aren’t enough, and Donghyuck has to fist his hands in Mark’s hoody and pull him hard against his chest in order not to explode.

Mark’s mouth falls open with surprise, and Donghyuck wastes no time to sneak his tongue in.

It gets fast, then. One of Mark’s hands flies to Donghyuck’s hair to tilt his head back, and their tongues press flat together. Mark caresses inside of him, passionate and with intent. He sucks on Donghyuck’s tongue, then on his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before he goes back in, still open mouthed and ready to map as much of Donghyuck’s mouth as he can manage.

The way Mark is kissing him, heavy and almost frantic, going back in without rest even if they are both panting already, as if he can’t help himself. Donghyuck can feel his kisses under his skin, the intensity and affection are so evident it is almost palpable, it brushes over his lungs and settles between his ribs, the feeling so strong it makes his heart race inconsistently.

Mark pulls at his hair again, tangles his fingers in Donghyuck’s long strands, scratches at his scalp as he fists his hand there, and tugs harder than before. It’s electrifying, Donghyuck’s back arches off the couch, rolls into Mark’s chest as a sharp pleasure raises goosebumps all over his arms. He moans into Mark’s hot mouth, sounding broken already.

They pull away for a second, Mark holds himself up above him with one hand, the other still tangled in his head. He’s looking down at Donghyuck with his eyes wide open, his mouth parted in a circle. He lets out a soft, “oh,” before he’s pulling at Donghyuck’s hair again, experimentally, deliberately.

Donghyuck moans again, high and unashamed, one hand slipping down Mark’s hoodie and sliding up, skimming over the hard lines of his back. Mark is staring at him with wonder in his eyes. Donghyuck wants to unravel him.

“C’mere,” he pleads in a soft whine, his fingertips digging into Mark’s flesh, trying to press their chests together again.

And Mark falls down again without question, but he doesn’t come back to Donghyuck’s mouth. He tugs at his hair again, pulls his head to the side to expose his neck, and attaches his lips to the underside of Donghyuck’s jaw, biting down with intent.

Donghyuck thinks he’s overflowing, spilling feelings everywhere he touches. He’s feeling so much his chest is swelling, his fingertips itching as he grips onto Mark’s body, even if it’s through the fabric of his t-shirt. He’s shuddering, barely registering the way his body moves, he just wants to get closer, closer, closer.

Then, he’s bending one of his legs, the one that’s between Mark’s, and he halts when Mark hisses against his neck, sharp and surprised, his teeth sinking harder into the burning skin of Donghyuck’s neck.

Mark is semi-hard already, Donghyuck can feel it painfully clear against his thigh, through the fabric of both of their sweatpants. The knowledge of it rushes hot through his veins, the fact that he provoked this makes him feel a little lightheaded.

They stay still for a second, Mark still hiding in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, panting frantically there. Donghyuck brings a hand up, curls it around Mark’s neck to keep him pressed there while he moves his leg again, pressing hard against Mark’s crotch. He shivers so hard, Donghyuck can feel it everywhere,

He can’t help the laughter that rolls out of his mouth as he pets Mark’s hair. He’s laughing in disbelief and amazement, awestruck at the fact that he has this effect on Mark, at the fact that they are actually doing this, that he’s allowed to do this.

Mark pulls away from their embrace, just enough to look at Donghyuck in the eyes with that annoyed deep frown back between his eyebrows. Donghyuck stares up at him with a teasing smile in his tingling lips. He’s so lightheaded and high on desire, he feels like he’s drunk.

“That turned on already, huh?” Donghyuck asks, giggling at the end, because he just can’t help it, he feels so damn giddy.

He huffs a little when Mark elbows him on the ribs, acting angry, but there’s a small, bashful smile dancing on the corner of his lips.

“You can’t stop being annoying for a single second, can you?” He says, voice ringing, high on the same feelings as Donghyuck. And he sounds so breathless already, sp out of it, Donghyuck’s grin widens.

He moves his leg again, presses against Mark one more time, slower, dragging it out. He focuses on his face, on the way his eyelids fall shut, the way he stares down at Donghyuck between his eyelashes, his face a pretty pink, jaw slack with pleasure, a groan crawling up his throat. He’s so damn beautiful like this. So beautiful always.

Mark’s hand falls from Donghyuck’s hair to his neck, he traces the side of it, thumbs at a sensitive spot under his jaw. Donghyuck is mildly aware that there’s gonna be a mark blooming there tomorrow, knows that will bring trouble in the dressing room. He doesn’t really give a fuck. He just wants Mark against his body, under his skin.

He curls his fingers into the sides of Mark’s hoodie, tries to drag him down again, his back arching off the couch one more time. But Mark stays put, his hand tapping Donghyuck’s neck, where his pulse is still beating out of control, a soft smile in his lips.

“We can’t do this here,” he says, taking his eyes off of Donghyuck only to look around the room.

Donghyuck mimics him, a sense of awareness coming to him as he takes in his surrounders: the arranged couches, the headbands on top of the small table, the cameras surrounding the room. He groans lower in his throat, annoyed. Mark smiles again, and Donghyuck realizes he can probably feel it against the tips of his fingers.

He stays sprawled there as Mark gets off of him after a last, firm squeeze to his neck. Donghyuck watches him as he rummages around the couch and fishes his phone from between the cushions. Mark strokes his neck as he checks his notifications, as if he’s trying to rub the blush away, but he only makes it worse. He looks so pretty like this, all pink and jumbled and cozy. Donghyuck wants this view everyday.

“Taeyong messaged,” he says, not looking up from his phone. “They are eating with the staff, I guess that’s why no one saw-” He stops himself, the blush on his face getting more prominent. Oh, he’s so lovely.

Donghyuck snickers in amusement as he gets up. He doesn’t take his eyes off Mark while he pulls at his hoodie and rubs his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look more presentable.

“How is it?” He asks, tilting his head to the side to show his neck to Mark.

When Mark looks up at him, he winces, but Donghyuck catches the desire that flashes quickly in his eyes.

“Already painfully obvious,” Mark says. He’s trying to act nonchalantly about it, but Donghyuck knows him so much better. He’s clearly proud of the mark already forming there, of the fact that it will be out in the open for everyone to see once they join the others.

Donghyuck steps closer to him, he runs a hand through Mark’s hair in an attempt at combing it. He presses his lips to the corner of his mouth, softly.

“Let’s go,” he whispers. Then, he moves his hand between Mark’s legs, squeezes hard, making him yelp in surprise. “I’ll blow you when we get home,” and he turns around, already giggling at the spluttering, blushing mess of a boy behind him.

When he leaves the room, he doesn’t turn around to check if Mark is following. He know he is. He always is.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope u had fun reading this!! i certainly had fun writing it, i always have so much fun writing mh. i'd really appreciate it if u told me what u think about it. thank you sm!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/tiniemarks) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tiniesung)


End file.
